In many waste water or sewage systems, submersible pumps are used to pump the waste water or sewage from a tank or sump type receptacle. In a number of these systems, the waste water or liquid sewage is pumped through a vertical pipe, which is connected by a coupling to a lateral horizontal pipe. In these conventional sewage systems, a one-way check valve is disposed in the vertical pipe to prevent the return of waste water or liquid sewage into the tank or sump. In this kind of discharge arrangement, there are at least six connections between the pump outlet and the horizontal lateral pipe. The requirement for a large number of connections makes this kind of installation an expensive and labor-intensive operation.